First Encounter
by Cleo Burton
Summary: When Draco met Andie, how it happened, and what was going through Draco's brain when it did. Fall Out Boy is the greatest!


1**Dreaming**

"Draco," called a dreamy voice.

Malfoy was sprawled on the ground. When he reached out and grasped silk, he realized he was in a bed with blue and silver sheets. He was nude, but highly aroused. He finally pulled himself out of the fog as he watched a beautiful red-head approached him, her full pink lips in a pout that would melt even the coldest of men's resolves. She hovered above his head, that moment just before a kiss that was always the most intent. 

"Malfoy?" called a much more distant voice, a male this time.

"I should go," the girl said, pulling away.

"Wait!" Malfoy called.

She grabbed him by his platinum blonde ponytail and lingered above his lips before the sudden rush of cold wind abolished his dream.

"Malfoy, you're going to be late," Goyle said, pulling on the sheets off of Malfoy's bed. 

"For what?" Malfoy croaked.

"First Quidditch game of the season," Crabbe said. "Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Remember?"

"They have that cute new captain this year, too."

Sixth-year Malfoy tumbled out of bed after banishing his lackeys from the room. He pulled a brush through his long blonde hair and decided to let his sort-of girlfriend braid it for him. He pulled his bag that contained his silver and green Quidditch robes from his trunk and went into the common room, fully clothed in his normal, black school robes. He left his silver and green tie open, like he usually did.

He secured his hair into a ponytail before walking off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Slytherin was closest to the door, followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, with Gryffindor on the opposite side. An airy girl with red hair ran across the Great Hall from visiting with some friends at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy recognized her as the girl from his dream. Her skirt had been raised by the hem being folded over itself many times. Her blouse was untucked and unbuttoned a little at the bottom, revealing a trace of bellybutton. Her navy and gray-blue tie was loose and her black robes were thrown over her arm. Her gray socks were pushed down low over her shiny, black Mary Janes, which she insisted on wearing instead of sneakers.

Malfoy recognized her, but not from where. He twisted his ponytail in his fingers, looking as though he was daring her to come over.  
"Why are you staring at Andie Mattieus?" a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini whispered.

"That's Andie Mattieus?" Pansy asked. "Wow, has she filled out over the summer."

In truth, Malfoy hadn't recognized the young girl on the train, all though he should have. She was a Prefect, like himself. She was also a Ravenclaw Chaser, so he would be playing against her that day. She sat at a table with some Ravenclaw girls. Malfoy recognized Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, and Luna Lovegood. Andie was playing with a locket that dipped into her exposed cleavage. He felt a rush of heat to his face and looked around the room for something else to focus on other than the pretty girl right in front of him. He instantly regretted it as he met Harry Potter's eyes across the room. His expression was mocking. So he put his head down to concentrate on his bacon instead.

In truth, he had run into Andie their second year. She wasn't really as stunning then. Granted she was pretty, albeit a little out of proportion. Her body was the definition of stick figure up until last year. Her hair was always cut just a little too short to really accent her round face in an attractive manner, and she was always really short, but speedy. She also had an incredible throwing arm and unwaveringly impeccable aim.

"It's time to go down to the pitch, Draco," Pansy said.

Malfoy said his good byes to Pansy at the entrance to the locker rooms. Once changed into his Quidditch robes, his captain made a show of explaining every little twist and turn the Ravenclaw team would make. They worked more on outwitting their enemies rather than overpowering them.

But Malfoy couldn't get the dream out of his head. Her heart shaped face, the way her perfect breasts pushed at the fabric of her flimsy shirt, the way her smile illuminated those bottle-green eyes.

Bottle green... the same color as the Potter boy's eyes. He began to tug on his ponytail, a nervous twitch he had developed over the process of growing it out.

On the pitch, Draco could easily see that Ravenclaw was the school favorite that day. Rarely did anyone cheer for Slytherin, but if Slytherin wasn't playing that day, they would normally cheer for the team that was against Gryffindor. On the off chance that neither team was playing, Malfoy didn't bother to show up.

Once the Quaffle was released, the game officially began. It was instantly in Andie's hands, who sped off towards Slytherin's goals. Her flying was less aggressive than most, like a ballerina compared to a hip hop dancer. Her score was almost literally a work of art. She had feinted to the left, but scored in the middle hoop. She was good. When he observed her interaction with teammates, he saw she was Captain. And she was good.

Malfoy was so enraptured by Andie's playing, he didn't notice a golden glint off in the distance. One of the beaters knocked him on the arm; "Get your head in the game!"  
Malfoy didn't know the score, but he knew if he caught the snitch, there was only a one in about 1,000 chance they would lose. He thought he heard 130 to 40 Ravenclaw. Geez, she was good! Upon closer examination of her broom, he noticed an impeccably new-looking Firebolt.

The rest happened in a blur. He made a dive for the snitch, which hovered near the ground. Cho Chang was right behind him, pulling herself flat to her broom. Malfoy knew he would have to pull out of his dive soon or crash.

Cho was trying to psyche him out. He pulled up long before she did, and it nearly earned her a crash to the dirt. The snitch was almost in his hands until he felt a hard bash to his right side. He crashed to the ground and his breath came in short, painful wheezes. His ribs were broken.

"She's gotten the snitch! Cho Chang receives 150 points for Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw wins!" Madame Hooch exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" asked a girl's voice. 

Malfoy opened his silver-blue eyes to look into deep green ones. God, up close she was so much prettier. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail with shorter strands framing her face.

"I'm fine," he jerked away from her painfully, his hands flying to his broken ribs.

"No, you're not fine," Andie said with concern. She lifted him under his shoulders and they limped off towards the lake.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing," Malfoy jerked away from her, which made him wince.

"Judging by the stunt you pulled in third year, I thought you would have taken a bruise to the hospital wing," Andie laughed.

"What is it to you?" Malfoy asked with a scowl.

"If you're too proud to let me take you to the nurse, can you at least let me wrap you up? We don't want further damage done to your ribs, do we?" 

Without waiting for an answer, she started to unfasten his outer robe, so Malfoy tried to maintain whatever dignity he had left by removing the rest of his clothing himself. Andie took off her robe and sweater as well, revealing an almost see through gray tank top. Malfoy hitched his breath.

Her hands were softer than cashmere and silk combined as she worked her fingers through his wraps. Her dark red hair fell over her bottle green eyes in a manner that almost concealed them. He wanted to reach up and touch her, but he caught himself. WHY!? What the fuck brought that one on????  
"I'm finished," she said shortly. She collected her belongings, turned and walked off. Malfoy pulled his sweater over his head to conceal the single act of kindness he had received from the girl.

Two weeks later, Malfoy was livid with the idea of his pride being scarred by that bloody Ravenclaw. She wasn't as bad as a Griffyndor, but it was pretty close. He checked his ever-confusing schedule and almost groaned aloud. Transfiguration was next, right after potions. Slughorn was droning about some love potion, how it smelled different according to the different person it was used on. To Malfoy, it smelled of broomstick polish, spring breezes, sea wind, the smell of the air right after a big rainstorm, and a strange combination of mint, strawberry, and sandalwood. Of course, he would never admit any of this to anyone, not even Pansy. However, that mint-strawberry-sandalwood combo smelled almost girlish, like a girl's shampoo. He discreetly sniffed Pansy's hair and wrinkled his nose—a nauseating combination of pine, mildew from the common room, coconut, and grapefruit-melon. It took every bit of self-restraint Malfoy had not to gag.

As soon as class was out, Malfoy was out the door and off to the grounds for some peace and quiet. People would be making their way to classes soon, and teachers probably wouldn't bother him. They usually avoided him, like most outside his own House. And there she was, plopped down under a tree by the lake, a Discman in her lap, a book in her hand. 

He decided to ignore her, hoping against hope she would do the same. She was bopping her head lightly, her hair swaying in the wind. Unfortunately, she caught his eye and waved, like what happened two weeks ago had never happened.

"Hi," she said lightly.

"Hey," Malfoy said. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so… normal. "Whatcha listening to?"

"Fall Out Boy," Andie held up the case to an unfamiliar Muggle band. "A cousin from America mailed the CD to me."

The music pounding from the cap headphones that hung from her neck intrigued him. She followed his gaze; "Wanna give it a listen? I think you might like this one."

She clicked the button on the Discman until it reached the number she wanted. She handed him the headphones; "It's called Pretty in Punk. I heard it and instantly thought of you."

The chorus of _I'm not the way you think I am._ intrigued him. It had a great beat, and lyrics he could relate to. 

"This is great!" he exclaimed as the song changed over. According to the back, it was called Grand Theft Autumn.  
"It's their Greatest Hits album. I love it."

Malfoy motioned to give back her Discman, but she held up her hands; "You can borrow it."

Malfoy cocked his eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile as Andie looked up at the gray-blue sky. She definitely looked pretty, and a familiar smell touched the breeze.

"You don't like me very much, do you Malfoy?" she asked.

"Where did that come from?" Malfoy asked, his other eyebrow raising.

"You wouldn't let me take you to the hospital wing after the Quidditch match, and you have been positively furious since then;" she looked at him with sad eyes. "It's OK if you do… I would just like to know, that way I won't get the wrong idea."

Malfoy blushed as she flung her hair back, and instantly wished she didn't. That sensual line of her neck made his throat tighten. He rested on the balls of his feet and gave her a once over.

"Draco, you're making me blush," Andie said, smiling euphorically.

The casual use of his name made his blood rush. Only three people had ever used his first name so casually, and they were Pansy and his parents. But this girl saying it… that was different to him. Someone outside of Slytherin deemed him a normal human being. He reached out a long-fingered hand to touch her face. Her skin was soft, like her hands. He caught a strand of dark red hair fluttering in the wind, which was downy soft, softer than the finest silk. She twirled his flickering, ultra-fine, platinum ponytail idly in her fingers. Part of him, the latent part, screamed 'this is wrong.' The stronger half of him shrieked 'KISS HER, DAMMIT!!'

He leaned in to her soft lips, getting close enough for their breath to linger. He caught the familiar scent of mint, strawberries, and mint as he leaned in closer. Her lips were shiny with gloss, and her perfect shapely cheeks were flushed with an attractive pink.

Just as their lips were about to meet, the bell rang. Andie stood up so fast she nearly fell back down. She gathered her belongings and leaned down to whisper in his ear; "I won't tell anyone. I promise you that much, Draco."

Half of him hoped she was telling the truth. The other half of him wanted to shout from the rooftops 'I'M IN LOVE WITH ANDIE MATTIEUS!' He decided to go with his more sensible side this time.


End file.
